Airplanes and Trouble
by sheila34
Summary: Roxas flys up to see his sister's wedding, but meets a man that turns his world upside down. rating might go up in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hey so this is my first story and reviews would be LOVED!

* * *

The hum of the air around Roxas was driving him mad. He hated airplanes. The pressure made his ears hurt, the person beside him was snoring loudly, and ever time someone passed his chair, they would accidentally kick him.

He knew he should have asked for a window seat rather then aisle seat. If he didn't love his sister he would have stayed home, rather then fly up from NY to Vancouver to see her get married.

Roxas had only met the guy once and thought he was a total tool, but the guy made his sister happy and, he guessed that is all that really counts. Though Roxas did wish that the guy had more of a personality. Just then the person beside him began to sputter in their sleep.

God, he needed a drink. Roxas reached up and pressed the flight attendant button. When he pressed it the button glowed and he heard a faint ding of a bell. Roxas waited a bit and was starting to get impatient, he was about to push the button again.

"Yes?" a deep voice asked

Roxas, startled, jumped in his seat. He looked to the tall flight attendant. The man had bright green eyes and under each of his eyes were small upside down triangles. To match he had bright almost neon red hair that spiked behind his head, making his handsome face more noticeable. Roxas could see some of the ladies in the plane leaning out of their chairs to get a better look of the man. Roxas must have been staring because the man cleared his throat.

"Excuse me, if you didn't need assistance then I would ask you to reframe from pushing that button or if you were looking for the light it is the button next to the one you pushed." The man smiled making some of the woman looking at him gasp. "See it even has a little light bulb on it so you won't be confused." The man said his cheeky grin never leaving his face.

Roxas blushed slightly and shrunk into his seat. "No, I want a beer." Roxas mumbled into his shirt not looking at the gorgeous man.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get that you will have to speak up." The man leaned in. His face was too close for Roxas' confront. The blush on Roxas' face spread to his ears.

"I said, I wanna beer." Roxas whispered hoping the man heard him so he wouldn't lean in any closer.

The man stood up, he must have heard Roxas. "Why didn't you say so in the first place? That will be $5 or $15 for the whole can." The man said, his smile never leaving his face.

Roxas shuffled in his seat to get better access to his wallet. He reached into his left pocket, rapping his fingers around the warm leather material and bringing it out. Roxas opened his wallet and brought out a five and ten dollar bills, he then handed them to the good looking flight attendant.

"Thank you, I will be right back with your drink. May I please get your name?"

"Roxas."

"Great, mine's Axle, I will be right back." With that Axle turned on his heel and walk to the front of the plane disappearing behind a curtain.

"I never asked for your name." Roxas mumbled to himself. He slouched in his chair farther, shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets, mumbling to himself, not noticing Axle return with Roxas' beer.

"Stupid flight attendant, with his stupid looks and his stupid cat eyes and his-"

"I don't think I have cat eyes"

"Holy mother of cheese" Roxas screamed and jumping in his chair making the snoring person snort and grunt in their sleep, but not wake up. Other people in the plane turned their heads to see what the screaming was about.

Roxas turned bright red again, he tried not to make eye contact with anyone, especially Axle. Roxas put out his hand for his can of beer, still not looking at Axle. When the beer was not placed in his hand he then looked at Axle.

"Come on give me the beer." Roxas said trying not to sound annoyed

"No."

"Why not."

"Because you have to tell me why you think my eyes are like a cat's."

Roxas' blushed turned into a darker shade of red.

"You, You can't do that! I have already paid for that, so you have to give it to me." Roxas started to sound panicked

"Well I could refund you the money." Axle shrugged, smirking slightly.

"NO!"

"Then tell me why I look like a cat."

Roxas started to puff up and argue, but then he relized it would be easier just to give in and tell Axle why he looked like a cat. Roxas deflated and looked away from Axle, his blush remaining.

"Well ummm, you see, when you smile, it reaches your eyes. Then your eyes slant up giving you a mischievous cat look, and with your green eyes it almost adds to the mischievous cat look. So ummm… yah… Can I have my beer now?"

Roxas reached out his hand toward Axle, refusing to look at him. Roxas soon felt the cool container touch his palm, and he quickly grabbed it, bringing it close to his chest.

He wasn't ever going to give anyone a chance to steal his beer. Roxas hummed to himself in delight, he still didn't notice Axle still standing next to him. That was till Roxas heard a deep chuckle. Roxas turned his head to see Axle looking at him with amused look on his face.

Roxas scowled. "Shut up, don't you have someone else to harass, and maybe leave me alone?"

"That's the nicest thing someone has said to me." Axle placed his arm on top of Roxas's seat while leaning his face in closer. Roxas shrunk in his seat again, still not letting go of his beer.

"What?" Roxas asked quietly

"Well you see," Axle began not tearing his green eyes away from Roxas's blue ones. Axle's eyes made Roxas feel frozen in place.

"When people have enough courage to approach me all that they tell me is: You're hot, Oh my gosh I want your babies or you're really pretty. You are the only person who has commented on my eyes. Usually people look else where." Axle winked and stood up straight "Well back to work, catch yah later." Axle walked up to the front of the plane and disappeared behind the curtain.

Roxas let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding till Axle left. Grumbling and sitting back up straight again. He opened his beer and brought it to his mouth, he let the cool liquid go down his dry throat, soothing his irritability and his thirst.

After taking a few sips he lowered the beer to rest on his lap. Roxas was starting to feel buzzed; he hadn't eaten anything in awhile and the effects of the alcohol in his system were taking effect. Roxas continued to drink his beer till the can was empty and he was drunk.

"Shit, I need to take a major piss." Roxas slurred drunkenly to himself.

Roxas unbuckled his seatbelt and stood up from his seat, swaying slightly. He staggered to the washroom tripping every once and awhile and landing on someone. After apologizing about twenty times he finally made it to the washroom.

He went inside and locked the door. Roxas leaned against the door, trying to make the world stop spinning. Getting his bearings he slowly went over to the toilet.

After relieving himself, Roxas went to the sink and turned on the water. He let it run for a bit, then splashed a handful of water on his face. He shivered and turned off the water. Roxas rested his hands on both sides of the sink, head down; the sound of the water dripping off his bangs filled the tiny room.

Gathering his thoughts, Roxas looked in the mirror. God he looked like hell. His light blond hair, usually gravity defying, now lay flat against his scalp. His blue eyes were blood shot and had bags under them. Roxas's clothes were in disarray and looked a smelt like they hadn't been washed in days, which was likely. Roxas gave himself a look of pity in the mirror.

' A hot, clean shower and a nice bed to sleep in would be nice and it is probably what I need right now. Also make me look a whole of a lot better.'

Still in a drunken haze, Roxas tried to straighten himself out the best he could. God he hated flying. Washing his face and hands again trying to make himself a little bit better looking. He dried his hands and face with the paper towels provided and exited the washroom.

He made it to his seat without tripping on anyone, sat down and buckled himself in. Roxas leaned back his chair and shuffled into a comfortable position. Once found he settled in and dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Ok I haven't been on a plane for awhile so I am sorry for any errors. REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay chapter 2! I would start by thanking GurrenLagann and ! They gave me the courage to write some more. GurrenLagann for making me laugh and for giving me tips and encouragement.

Anyway ON WITH THE SHOW! XD

* * *

Roxas was startled awake hours later by a sharp jolt in the plane. He blinked and stretched lazily, not wanting to wake up till the plane landed in Vancouver and snuggled into his hoodie. Just as he was dozing off the plane jolted again, harder this time.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking." Came the voice of the captain through the speakers of the plane. Roxas still slightly sleepy looked around the plane. Hoping they were in Vancouver, instead he was greeted by nervous and tense faces. Roxas raised an eyebrow, what the hell did he miss?

The static of the speakers turned on signaling the captain was about to speak again. "We seemed to have flown into a freak storm. The plane is ok, but we are unable to continue to fly in this weather, so we are making an emergency landing in - "

The captain's voice droned on, but Roxas wasn't listening. He was too busy lost in his own thoughts. His sister was going to kill him! She had warned him that if he ever missed her wedding, she would do horrible and cruel things to him.

FLASHBACK!

Roxas grabbed the vibrating cell phone out of his pocket and brought it to his ear

"Yellow!"

"God, I hate when you answer the phone like that."

Roxas chuckled and sat down at his kitchen table. " And I love you too Namine"

"Yah, yah, love ya too. So did you get the invite yet?" Namine asked excitedly

"Dunno I just got home, I worked the 12 to 8 o'clock shift last night." Roxas yawned and smacked his lips.

"Cover your mouth or at least move the phone away so I can't hear you yawn." Namine complained

"mmmm, sorry."

"Find it yet?"

"I'm lookin'…" Roxas got up from his seat and made his way to the front door.

"Now?"

"Hold on, I'm almost to the front, so you will have to wait a few minutes."

Roxas heard a growl and mumbling on the other end of the phone. Roxas held back a snicker as he grabbed his mail from his box. He checked twice to make sure he didn't leave any mail behind. Satisfied he went back inside to the kitchen table. He slumped in his seat holding the phone between his shoulder and ear as he sorted through his mail.

"Is this it?" Roxas spoke as he held a white invite with golden letter written in front of him "You are formally invited to attend Namine's and Zexion's wedding" Roxas read aloud

"That's the one. Can you believe that I'm getting married! By the way do you know where you are staying during the wedding?"

" Random ADD moment but no, not really," Roxas took the phone in hand again, twirling the invitation in the other. "I was thinking I would grab a hotel or something like that. Why?"

"Well Zexion wanted me to asked if you wanted to stay with us during your time here." Roxas set the invitation down and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Man, that guy wants to get on my good side."

"Oh Roxas be nice, he just wants you to like him. I mean who can blame him. You are the only family I have, and he knows you are a big part of my life."

"Yah I know, but it seems he is trying too hard." Roxas picked up a pen and twirled it between his fingers.

"Well what would you have him do? Nothing? Then you would complain he doesn't try enough.

"Yup"

"Nothing ever pleases you. Anyway, what's your answer."

Roxas smirked. "Answer to what?"

"Would you like to stay at our place during the wedding?" Namine said

"Sure, why not." Roxas grabbed the invite and got the pen ready to write "What's the address."

"Before that, I need to warn you. If you DARE to mess or miss my wedding I WILL castrate you or worse. And don't think I won't, you know I will."

Roxas gulped

"Anywho…." Namine sounding pleasant again "You got a pen?"

END FLASHBACK

She had warned him that if he ever missed her wedding, she would do horrible and cruel things to him. Would she kill him slowly or just physically mutilate him? Roxas' mind whirled with possibilities of what Namine might do to him. He was too caught up in his thoughts to notice the finger that poked him between the eyes.

"You in there" the finger receded to its owner.

Roxas jumped "What?" answered not really understanding what was going on. He looked up to see Axel kneeling on the chair in front of him. Axel rested his elbows on the backrest of the chair, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Don't you think it is about time to get off the plane?" Axel asked grinning ear to ear. Roxas looked at Axel confused then proceeded to look around the plane. All that he saw was rows and rows of empty seats, except for the ones Axel and he were in. Roxas looked back at Axel, Axel was still grinning and his green eyes sparkling. Roxas scowled.

"So why didn't anyone tell me the plane had landed? Also why are you still here, couldn't you find someone else to bug?" Roxas huffed and slouched in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest.

Axel stuck out his bottom lip in a fake pout. "Why Roxas, three people told you we had landed, but you were in some sort of trance, mumbling to yourself. I am also hurt that you think I am bugging you, when in reality I just want to help." Axel brought the back of his hand to his forehead for an over dramatic gesture.

Roxas rolled his eyes and looked at his watch. Yikes it was getting late! If he was going to find a hotel and phone his sister he should do it soon. Roxas stood up, while Axel remained kneeling, watching as Roxas stretched and popped his joints. "Well its been fun, but I need to go and find a hotel and sleep." Roxas yawned. He turned back to his seat and reached up to the overhead compartment and grabbed his carry-on bag. Throwing his backpack over his shoulder and started walking toward the exit.

"You can't do that." Axel called from behind him

Roxas stopped in his tracts. In his mind he debated to keep on walking or turning around to ask. He choose the latter. "What do you mean, I can't do that?" Roxas turned around and gasped in surprise. Axel had managed to sneak up behind him without making a sound. Roxas started at the man in front of him. Axel was a couple inches taller and a slightly larger built than Roxas. While staring in awe, Roxas didn't notice Axel slip an arm around his waist. Roxas was admiring how Axel looked close up when he snapped back to reality when he felt a tight squeeze on his hip.

"Well you see," Axel said bringing Roxas flush against his body "I kind of like you and I always get what I like. So," Axel began petting Roxas' hair with his other hand. "Why don't you come with me and grab a hotel and not get some sleep tonight."

He shook his head and looked down while trying to remove Axel's arm from around his hips. Axel continued to pet him. "No, no, I'm not into guys and I really need to go now so if you would-"

Axel stopped petting Roxas and harshly gripped onto Roxas' hair, pulling it down to make Roxas look at him. Roxas gasped and stared into bright green eyes that stared into his sky blue ones. Axel smirked and crushed their lips together; Roxas' eyes went the size of saucers. He was dumbstruck, he couldn't even move. What the hell was Axel doing? Well he knew what he was doing, but why, was another question. Axel continued to kiss Roxas as he was lost in his thoughts, but Axel wanted to go further. His tongue prodded Roxas' bottom lip asking for entrance. At this action Roxas gained his wits back and began to struggle. During his struggle his backpack fell off his shoulder and onto the floor. Axel noticed Roxas struggling and let go of his hair and stopped kissing him, but didn't release his grip on Roxas' waist. Roxas panted as he tried to regain his breath, and at the same time he brought his hands to Axel's chest and pushed slightly, in hope that Axel would let go. Instead Axel grinned and tightened his grip on his hips.

"So what do you say?" Axel blew lightly on Roxas' ear making Roxas shiver slightly. Axel also started massaging little circles into Roxas' waist with his thumb. Roxas blushed and looked away. God this was embarrassing, for one thing what Axel was doing was started to make him feel good and…..No, this wasn't right. Why was Roxas blushing like some virgin girl? Well maybe for one thing he was a virgin, but that wasn't the point. He wasn't a girl, and no way in hell was he going to let Axel treat him like one.

"What do I say?" Roxas bit out angrily " I say: let me the fuck go!"

Roxas began to fight back against the grip that held him. He kicked and punched at Axel, but at such a close range there was little power behind each attack. Realizing that Roxas started scratching and biting.

"OW! Stop that!" Axel whined trying to stop Roxas from attacking him and at the same time not releasing his grip. "That's really starting to hurt you should really sto-"

"Freeze, Axel you are under arrest!"

Roxas stopped struggling at the voice that was behind him. He wanted to see who had spoke and tried to turn around, which was next to impossible when Axel had a vise grip on his hips. Somehow he managed to turn slightly to get a glimpse of the scene behind him. Roxas' eyes bugged out, there were about five FBI agents and all of them had their guns fixated on Axel. What the hell did Axel do? Roxas gulped, hopefully he wasn't wanted for killing people. He looked back at Axel to see how he was reacting to this. Roxas was shocked when he saw Axel was just standing, looking bored and put off.

"Hello, Special Agent Kairi, haven't you ever heard of privacy? We were kind in the middle of something." Axel wrapped both of his hands around Roxas' waist, pulling him closer against his body and rested his chin on top of Roxas' head. All the while grinning like a Cheshire cat. Roxas on the other hand had no idea what was going on and began to panic, but the firm and tight grip on his hips left no argument to struggle. So instead Roxas remained still, shaking every once in a while in fear in what might happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

Kairi stared at Axel with fire in her eyes.

"Not in the mood Axel."

"You're never in the mood." Axel stuck out his bottom lip in a pout

"Axel, my nerves are wearing thin, especially when you stole my car, after you were done stealing the Arch Duke's fire ruby! Did you seriously think you could get away with the ruby and my car?"

Roxas let out a small sigh of relief 'Well at least he is not wanted for killing people'

"Actually, yah I did, I mean it usually takes you days to figure out where I have gone. So how did you find me so quick?"

Kairi blushed and looked away angrily.

"What?" Axel asked a smirked started to creep on his face.

"Well, umm you see, the pilot of this plane is suspected of drug trafficking and we were on our way to the cockpit to find the stashed drugs when…."

Axel burst out laughing startling Roxas. "So you found me by accident." Axel buried his face into Roxas' hair chuckling. "Oh that is too good."

"Shut up, all that matters is that we found you and now you are coming with us." Kairi squared her shoulders and looked Axel.

Axel stopped snickering and looked up a Kairi who was narrowing her eyes at him.

"Um this is all fine and dandy, but can I go now?" Roxas mumbled into Axel's chest

"Huh?" Kairi looked at Roxas like she only just noticed him. "Axel, who's the kid?"

Axel smirked "No one important to you," Axel took one of his hands from Roxas' him and grabbed Roxas' chin. "But someone of great importance to me."

Axel took a firm grip of Roxas' waist and chin and crushed their lips together in a greedy kiss. Roxas gasped in surprise, giving Axel an opportunity to slip his tongue into Roxas' mouth. Roxas widened his eyes and he tried to push Axel away, but Axel's strong grip on him wouldn't even allow an inch gap between them. Axel continued to explore Roxas' mouth, tracing every detail, like trying to paint a picture with his tongue.

Kairi and the other FBI agents, jaws dropped. They were all to distracted by the kiss shared by the two men, that they didn't notice Axel slip his hand off Roxas' chin and reached into his back pocket to grab a small round disk. He pulled it out and he pressed the button on top. Axel was about to pull away when he realized that Roxas was starting to kiss back. He smirked against Roxas' lips and let Roxas continue to kiss him for a while longer. Axel almost forgot where he was for a moment when the disk in his hand gave out a beep. Pulling back slightly, their foreheads touching, Axel watched Roxas pant and blush cutely.

"Get ready to run." Axel whispered to Roxas

"Wha-?" Roxas was shoved harshly behind Axel. The disk in Axel's hands was beeping louder and faster now.

"Oi! I hope you enjoyed the show, but it is time for us to leave." Axel chucked the disk at Kairi's feet; Kairi didn't have time to react when the disk stopped beeping and make a click noise, releasing smoke. Axel ran to Roxas and grabbed his upper arm and hauled him to his feet, forcing him to run. Axel was able to open the emergency escape hatch and activate the plastic yellow slide before the plane was filled with smoke. Axel placed Roxas on his lab and slid down. At the bottom he stood up and took Roxas' wrist and tried running again, but Roxas dug his heels into the ground, not wanting to move an inch. Axel turned his head to see why Roxas was doing this. Roxas had a scowl and a blush on his face. It seemed that Roxas' brain caught up with the situation.

"I'm not going anywhere else with you." Roxas said with a shaky voice. Axel was going to reason with him, but looking back at the plane it looked like the smoke had cleared which meant there wasn't much time.

"WHAT ARE YOU MORONS DOING! After them!" Kairi Screamed.

Axel saw the FBI agents filing at the top of the slide. There was no time for reason. Stooping down to bring his shoulder to Roxas's stomach and grabbing Roxas' legs, he threw Roxas over his shoulder and ran. Axel found his target car, opened the back door, and put Roxas inside. Reaching back into his back pocket he pulled out a pair of handcuffs and chained Roxas to the passenger headrest. Glancing over his shoulder Axel saw the FBI agents closing in. He slammed the backdoor closed and ran to the driver's side. He jumped into the seat and began to hot-wire the car.

"Lemme go!"

Axel ignored the protests in the backseat and concentrated on his task at hand. After fiddling with the wires for a few seconds the engine roared to life. Axel wasted no time shifting the car into drive and speeding out of the airport landing strip, and for his own amusement he turned on the lights and siren.

Meanwhile Kairi was watching the whole ordeal from the emergency exit on the plane car. She was pissed, for one thing she had Axel in her custody and he got away, another is she was starting to get a headache, and lastly that was the fifth car Axel had stole from her over the years.

She was pretty sure that the FBI wasn't going to give her another. Kairi sighed, nothing she could do now. Kairi walked over to where Axel and Roxas once stood. She scanned the area and behind one of the seats she found a backpack. She picked it up and placed it on the seat, she riffled through the bag finding generic stuff: Spare change of clothes, three water bottles, and an unopened bottle of Advil.

Kairi paused, looked around making sure no one was around and opened the bottle of Advil. She took three pills and washed it down with one of the water bottles. Kairi sighed in relief as the throbbing pain of her headache turned instantly into a dull pain. Feeling better she looked back at the backpack in front of her.

It didn't look like there was anything left in the backpack. With little hope of finding anything useful about the man Roxas, she took one last look inside the bag. At the bottom of the back she saw a white, medium sized paper.

On it was someone's crude handwriting; the handwriting consisted of a phone number and an address. Kairi grabbed an evidence bag from her pocket and place the paper inside. She needed to know more about this Roxas fellow and why Axel was so infatuated with him.


End file.
